1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to automated high-volume in-case filling and capping of containers and, more particularly, to an improved process and configuration for single or multiple lane, multi-function in-case filling and capping.
2. Description of the Background
The filling and capping process generally entails supplying bottles, containers, or cases containing bottles/containers along a conveyor, automatically filling them at a filling station, and automatically capping them at capping stations. Various testing and control functions may be performed along the way, for instance, testing and control of fill volume, cap torque, conveyor velocity, etc. The apparatus which performs the process must be capable of accommodating a wide variety of containers since they can vary in size, shape, neck angle, etc.
Existing filling and capping systems incorporate both rotary and linear machines. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,488. In linear intermittent-motion machines, the containers are typically halted at each station for processing and/or testing. Thus, the throughput of such machines is limited by the capabilities of each station, and bottlenecks at any station can limit the total throughput.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,487 to Tchimenoglov is another early in-case filling and capping apparatus. Tchimenoglov et al. ""487 shows a carrier 16 that transports cases from station to station (column 2, lines 56 et seq.), and a jig 36 mounted on the carrier 16 that clamps and lifts the bottles out of their cases at each station (column 2, lines 62-64). At each station the caseload of containers is held in a fixed position for the respective operations (filling, capping, etc.). There is no continuous-motion throughout the circuit nor tandem processes performed on multiple containers during the continuous-motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,099 to Mueller et al. shows a computerized system for filling containers I with food products. The system is designed to index individual containers by the use of a servo motor-driven conveyor assembly. Again the filling process is single-file and intermittent in nature. As with Tchimenoglov et al. ""487, there is no teaching or suggestion of continuous-motion throughout the circuit, and the system is not capable of it. Moreover, there is no teaching or suggestion of tandem processes performed on multiple containers during the continuous-motion.
As an alternative to the foregoing linear devices, rotary machines work in a continuous motion, thereby providing increased filling and capping throughput. There have been efforts to increase the efficiency of the individual stations for both linear and rotary machines. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,488 to Ruhl et al. discloses a turret system for servo motor-operated intermittent indexing, filling, plugging, and capping functions. As stated at column 4, lines 48-53, a high-speed indexing turret positions the containers. The containers stop at two successive positions, first while a high-speed filling pump fills two-thirds of the container, and then while a second slower pump tops it off. (column 4, lines 59-64). Once again, the filling and capping process is single-file and intermittent in nature. There is no teaching or suggestion of continuous-motion throughout the circuit, and the system is not capable of it. Indeed, the extreme logistics of routing and then recombining containers in a rotary system prevents tandem processes performed on multiple containers during continuous-motion.
Clearly, there remains the potential for higher efficiencies and increased productivity, and it would be greatly advantageous to provide an apparatus capable of continuous motion and tandem operation using servo-mechanics plus software coordination between the filling and capping stations.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide improved processes and configuration for industrial filling and capping applications with greatly improved production rates over those that have been previously available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process and configuration for multiple-lane in-case filling and capping.
It is still another object to improve the station-to-station transfer efficiency in each lane of a multi-function in-case filling and capping system.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved process and configurations for multi-function in-case filling and capping which incorporates a quality control mechanism whereby fill volumes in each container may be monitored and reported, and whereby cap application and removal torque may also be monitored and reported.
In accordance with the above objects, one embodiment of an improved process and apparatus for multi-lane, multi-function in-case filling and capping of containers is provided in which cases of empty containers are received from an upstream conveyor loading process. Each case""s major and minor flaps are opened, and each case is directed to flap control rails for maintaining the flaps in an open position throughout the filling and capping process. Each open case is inspected to confirm that the containers are present and are properly oriented within each case, while any improperly loaded cases are rejected from the system. The properly loaded or configured cases are then diverted into the least backlogged of a series of processing lanes, where the individual containers are filled. Screw thread caps or other closures are then applied to the containers, and the cases of filled and capped containers converge back together in a single discharge lane.
In another embodiment, the transfer efficiency of containers is improved by filling and capping the containers continuously, thereby making container/case indexing concurrent with the filling and capping processes, and increasing overall throughput.